Las almas perdidas
by Taoshira
Summary: Los chicos se han ido de vacaciones juntos, pero, ¿Qué es eso que se mueve? Cuidado, chicos! Detrás vuestro! Mucho humor y miedo juntos, todo por vosotros, lectores! Un LuNa y un ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

"Todas las muñecas guardan un secreto en su interior, que sólo se desvela si alguien rompe la norma básica. Esa norma tan básica, debes saberla ya, pues una muñeca tenías una vez, no quiero recordar después, qué ocurrió con ella y la niña que la tenía en brazos ni de la alma de la niña qué se hizo."

**Las almas perdidas**

La mansión, permitía que sus ventanas temblaran, sin dejar ni un pequeño espacio de tiempo entre el movimiento del viento y el temblor de las, ya viejas, ventanas. Así siguió hasta que una de las desafortunadas ventanas, no logró soportar la rapidez y la ligereza del viento y acabó por romper uno de sus preciados cristales, que tanto le costó por mantener en vida durante esos treinta años.

Pero no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo, para evitar que el frío viento se apoderara de la casa, o al menos de la calidez de aquella habitación. Era una mansión muy grande y vieja en la cual había vivido una familia, a la que le habían ocurrido cosas terribles. Pero eso, todavía era algo que no se sabía y por lo tanto, no les comentó nada de ese aspecto - el vendedor - sobre qué le pudiera ocurrir a la gente que vivía allí. Ese hombre, acabó comprando la casa.

Por eso, empezó todo.

Los chicos, se acercaron a la grande puerta alegres y con ansias de entrar, mientras que las dos chicas iban a buscar al rubio para que les llevasen las maletas(Sanji). Todos tenían muchas ganas de vivir juntos esas vacaciones de verano, por eso no se lo pensaron ni una vez para decidir si ir o no ir a la caseta de verano del abuelo de Luffy. Aunque, al llegar, se encontraron con que la "caseta" que dijo el abuelo de Luffy, en realidad se trataba de una mansión gigante que no habitaba nadie desde hacía cincuenta años.

En fin, al menos espacio no les faltaría dijo el abuelo de Luffy sonriente cuando le llamaron para explicarle lo de su "caseta". Pero de todos modos no les importó que fuera una mansión grande y bonita como aquella(eso, claro, a vista de nuestro amigo Luffy). Excepto a Ussopp y a Chopper, que no les gustó demasiado la idea de vivir durante tres meses enteros en una mansión vieja y solitaria como lo estaba aquella.

Sin hacer extremo ruido(por parte de los más miedosos) y con mucha alegría(por parte del más alegre), se adentraron en aquella inacabable entrada, la cual era más grande que la casa entera de varios de ellos. Menos de Nami, ya que era la jovencita más rica de todo su país, ya que como era actriz, ganaba dinero "fácil" que le nombraba ella.

El recibidor estaba muy oscuro, sin contar con la leve luz que entraba por la puerta y tan solo se veía la sombra que daba la silueta del feliz sombrero de paja, que sonreía como un ángel. Una vez hubieron entrado todos en aquel recibidor extrañamente decorado, la puerta se cerró detrás del último miembro del numeroso grupo de amigos(Franky).

Al suceder eso a todo el mundo le recorrió un escalofrío de miedo como si acabara de caer una lluvia fría como el hielo. Todo el mundo se giró lentamente con el miedo escrito en la frente. Y entonces, Franky fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, con una mano detrás y haciendo un gesto de acariciarse el pelo de azul claro dijo:

-Lo siento, fui yo.- nadie pudo evitar caer al suelo con una clara gotita en la cabeza que Franky supo apreciar perfectamente.

-¡¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así, imbécil!!- dijo Nami una vez recuperada de la caída y de darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto ocurrido segundos antes.

Después del susto llevado y de haber puesto a raya a Franky, quien, hay que decirlo, ahora mostraba un chichón enorme en la cabeza, se dirigieron a la siguiente sala un poco más tranquilos. Esa sala era todavía más grande que la anterior, entraba luz del sol a través de las destrozadas persianas, las cuales dejaban la sala con un hermoso juego de luz y sombra. También pudieron ver la decoración de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca porque tenía unas cuantas mesas repartidas por la sala que a nadie, sobretodo a Luffy, le daba ganas de contar ya que había bastantes. Y algunas incluso fuera del alcance de la vista.

Había, también, muchas estanterías formando largos pasillos interminables que te rodeaban de libros. Luffy, engañado por su abuelo cuando era muy pequeño, les contó a todos la historia de su abuelo:

-¿Sabéis qué? ¿Sabéis qué?-dijo Luffy con toda la emoción del mundo mientras que los demás se giraban para verle la cara a quien hablaba.- Una vez alguien se volvió loco rodeado de tantos libros y al hombre le parecía que los libros le hablaban para que su misión se realizará. "Mata a tu mujer", era la única cosa que oía el hombre en esa casa. Él, al final, la mató para que las voces que le perseguían por todos los lugares de la casa se dejaran de escuchar. Pero, nunca nadie supo si de verdad había escuchado voces o si tan solo era una excusa por haber matado a su mujer. Otros pensaban que tan solo era un horrible trauma psicológico.- contó con mucha gracia ya que a más de uno le recorrió un escalofrío. Sobretodo, a la pequeña que llevaban con ellos. Era Aisa, la hermana pequeña de Zoro, quién la abrazó diciéndole con una sonrisa disimulada que nada era cierto, a la vez que miraba con mala cara a Luffy por haber explicado aquello delante de la pequeña.

Todos, al acabar de escuchar el horrible relato, le pegaron un puñetazo por ser tan "oportuno" con la historia. Después de eso, Zoro, le soltó la mano a su hermana la cual se había enganchado a él desde el principio de la historia. Y ella se fue con Sanji, el cual la cuidaba muy bien.

Pasado un rato, todos ya se habían repartido las habitaciones: Nami y Nico Robin la más grande, Luffy y Ussopp, en la del lado izquierdo de la habitación nombrada anteriormente, Zoro, Sanji y Franky(éste último, para evitar peleas), en la del frente del las chicas, por petición de Sanji; y Chopper y Aisa con la del piso de arriba, que era la única que le gustó a la niña.

Todos estaban ordenando sus cosas para prepararse para esos días de fiestas que deberían estar solos sin la vista de ningún adulto puesta sobre ellos(en este fic todos tiene la misma edad excepto Chopper y Aisa).

Los primeros en acabar fueron Chopper y Aisa que, para no aburrirse, se fueron a investigar más partes de la casa sin visitar. Los únicos sitios que ya habían visto con los chicos fueron: el recibidor, la biblioteca, el segundo piso y la parte en la que estaban ellos del tercer piso. Y ellos dos, en especial Aisa, querían saber cuantas salas y pisos tenía más esa casa.

Chopper y Aisa, cogidos de la mano, salieron de la habitación dispuestos a ser valientes y a no huir si les pasaba algo(ves a saber lo que te puede pasar en un lugar al que te ha enviado el abuelo de Luffy), ya que ellos eran los que más huían del todo el grupo, sólo les podía superar una persona y ésa era Ussopp. Al fin empezaron a andar por el pasillo hacia el lado que no habían pisado en todo el día. Aunque ya era de noche, se controlaron. Dieron un paso. Aunque acabara de aullar un lobo formando una silueta en la luna llena, se contuvieron de huir. Dieron otro paso. Aunque escucharan crujir las maderas de aquel suelo polvoriento. Siguieron dando pasos hasta que vieron una habitación repleta de muñecos con la vista hacia ellos, como si les estuvieran observando. Eso fue demasiado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron al unisono los dos pequeños. Al instante, en las habitaciones de los más mayores hubo unos segundos de silencio y, entonces, a la vez, Nami, Luffy y Zoro, salieron de la habitación y empezaron a correr seguidos por los demás.

-¡Venía de arriba!- dijo Nami dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Sí.-contestó Luffy muy serio mientras corrían todos hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto, Chopper y Aisa estaban arriba, sentados en el suelo abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos del miedo, oyendo los pasos que iban hacia ellos para socorrerlos. Chopper, empezó a contar en voz alta para que los chicos supieran dónde estaban y cuándo iba por el número cinco, Aisa le siguió el juego para distraer la mente. Por fin, al cabo de un minuto y medio que los niños habían logrado calcular, pudieron ver cómo se acercaba Luffy seguido por los demás.

-¡Ei! ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Luffy con impaciencia e intranquilidad. Todos los demás, se colocaron al rededor de Luffy y de los niños.

-Hay unas muñecas raras que no paran de mirarnos. TT.TT- lloriqueó Aisa mientras saltaba al cuello de su hermano Zoro, que se había puesto al lado de la niña hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-Es verdad. . - dijo Chopper para que los demás se lo creyeran más. Y en ése instante, se oyó crujir el suelo. Todos miraron sus pies para revisar si había alguna madera del suelo mal puesta y que pudiera hacer semejante ruido escalofriante.

Una silueta empezó a resurgir detrás de una puerta ya conocida por los pequeños Chopper y Aisa. ¿Una muñeca?


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejasteis, me encantaron todos. Espero que os siga gustando el fic.**

Los chicos estaban totalmente en silencio, sólo se oía el leve ruido que provocaba el viento fuera de la mansión, como si susurraran alguna cosa ininteligible. La silueta seguía en la misma posición, exactamente a tres metros de Luffy. Poco a poco, Luffy, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para comprobar si realmente había algo cerca de ellos. Efectivamente, el chico, pudo divisar la silueta de alguien o algo muy chiquito en el suelo, como un dibujo hecho con la luz que llegaba de la Luna.

De repente, la silueta, se movió a la vez que coordinaba el movimiento con el sonido de la madera del suelo. Ése era el ruido que hacía unos instantes había resonado en los oídos de cada miembro del grupo de jóvenes. Muy para el pesar del grupo, la silueta se acercaba lentamente, pero por culpa de la puerta entrecerrada, no pudieron identificar a quien pertenecía esa extraña sombra. Pero, justo cuando la silueta estaba a punto de estar al alcance de la vista de todos, desapareció sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Esperaron a que ocurriera algo más, pero nunca ocurrió. Solo Luffy fue capaz de acercarse a la puerta y con un ruido estruendoso que provocaron los viejos encajes de la puerta, se empezó a abrir dejando a la vista de todos lo que habitaba en aquella habitación. Lo único que vieron, fueron muñecas de todos tipos. Luffy, identificó una de ellas. Se acercó sin vacilar a la muñeca y la miró. La cabeza de la muñeca que miraba a sus compañeros, ahora empezó a mover las pupilas dibujadas en los ojos de cerámica para mirar a Luffy. Éste se escalofrió y se aventuró a acariciar la muñeca. La mano de la muñeca se movió hacia la mano de Luffy, que estaba paseando con una suave caricia, la mejilla de cerámica de la muñeca.

-¡Aah!- gritó Luffy al notar la fría cerámica de la mano de la muñeca sujetando su mano con fuerza.- ¡Suéltame!- pero la muñeca no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer nada de eso. La muñeca apretaba cada vez más la mano de Luffy, el cual no pudo aguantar más la fuerza que ésta le presionaba en la mano y acabó por lanzarla contra la pared.

Toda la cerámica estaba esparcida por la habitación, la muñeca, evidentemente, se había roto en pedacitos pequeños y, para sorpresa de todos, había quedado la cabeza entera. Pasaron todavía unos segundos para que ocurriera una cosa más. Todo estaba en silencio, tanto dentro como fuera. Cuando, de repente, salió una pequeña luz de la única parte que quedaba entera de la muñeca. Era como una bola de fuego frío. Luffy, enseguida supo que era el alma que había residido en la muñeca ,al igual que sus compañeros.

Aisa le saltó a los brazos a Luffy, el cual la cogió al vuelo. Y por si acaso, se fueron abajo, allí, Aisa se tranquilizó, al igual que todos los compañeros.

-¿Estas bien tío Luffy?- dijo Aisa un poco más alegre.

-Sí, sobrina.-y empezó a dar vueltas sujetando a la niña por el aire, para divertirse.-Jajajajajaja.-empezaron a reír juntos.

-¿Otra vez jugando a eso raro de la familia?-.-U- dijeron Zoro y Nami al unisono.

Ya era la hora de la cena así que se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Se colocaron Luffy, Franky y Usopp en la cocina. Las chicas, la niña y Chopper, se pusieron a preparar la mesa; y Sanji, fue al baño un momento.

Luffy hacia el pan tostado, así que lo colocó en la tostadora, pero como no sabía cómo funcionaba(se la habían traído de casa), empezó a tocar botones, y cuando vio que salía una luz roja del interior, pensó que estaba encendida y colocó las tostadas en la ranura. Usopp, empezó haciendo unas tortitas a las que puso ingredientes desconocidos. Y Franky poca cosa mejor que los demás, en realidad, no hizo nada bien. Ya que inventó una nueva especie de tortilla hecha de huevo, harina y el ingrediente "especial" que, dijo a los chicos que se encontraban con él, era azúcar.

Cuando Sanji volvió del baño y fue a ayudar a la cocina se encontró con el mayor desastre del mundo y con un desaprovechamiento de la comida que él nunca hubiera permitido.

El caso es que en unos segundos había hecho fuera de la cocina a ésos (según Sanji) miserables que habían hecho una desgracia con la comida.

En pocos minutos, Sanji había arreglado el desastre, eso sí, no quería desechar la comida, así que la colocó igualmente en el centro de la mesa en la que le esperaban todos. Así que todos observaban con cara de asco, y los autores incluidos, las tostadas quemadas, unas tortitas a las que le salían una especie de burbujas del interior y lo que, al parecer estaba mejor, unas tortillas.

-Esto, Sanji... ¿nos lo tenemos que comer? ñ.ñ- preguntó Nami sosteniendo la cara de asco mientras observaba el desastre de comida.

-Tu no, mi querida-dijo con cara de pervertido- ellos sí-dijo cambiando la expresión de la cara por otra más seria a la vez que los señalaba con el dedo índice.

-¡Ala! ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Usopp con cara de indignación.

-Os lo coméis y si no no haberlo hecho.-replicó muy enfadado y con una mirada que podría haber matado.

-Vale, vale.-U

Después de ésa conversación, empezaron a comer los culpables mientras que, Sanji, volvía a la cocina para ir a buscar lo que había preparado para los no culpables.

Al fin, todos estaban comiendo, mientras se observaba, cómo Franky le daba de comer a Luffy todo lo que él no quería. Seguido muy de cerca por Usopp, que iba diciendo que sus tortitas estaban muy ricas a la vez que ponía una cara de asco que no se la aguantaba ni él mismo.

A parte de los tres verdugos que se encontraban una esquina de la mesa, los no culpables comían la mar de bien mientras mantenían una conversación sobre lo que les había ocurrido en el piso de arriba.

-Yo creo que éso era el alma de la muñeca-dijo Aisa muy segura de ello.- mi mamá me contó una vez, que las almas que no quiere nadie van a parar a objetos a los que tampoco quiere nadie, o algo así me dijo.- explicó mientras ponía cara pensativa y sujetaba un tenedor con un trozo de carne pinchado.

-Eso es cierto-argumentó Robin, ante lo cual todos giraron a verla, incluso los verdugos.-hay una leyenda que habla sobre ellos.

-¿Ellos? ¿A quiénes te refieres?- preguntó Chopper confuso.

-Me refiero a los objetos inanimados, que de repente absorben vida y viven con ella. Ellos creen que es una vida, pero en realidad sólo es una parte de ella, y cuando lo descubren, se vuleven furiosos porque quieren tener vida de verdad.-hizo una pequeña pausa para beber agua, ante las miradas expectantes que la observaban.- por eso, como quieren vida, intentan quitársela a los que tenemos vida de verdad, para completar la suya. - concluyó Robin. Pero todavía había caras insatisfechas con ello, así que supuso que le harían algunas cuantas preguntas. Y no se equivocó.

-¿Y cómo hacen para quitar la vida?- preguntó Luffy. Y aunque Robin sabía que no lo entendería se lo explicó igualmente, de la forma más sencilla que supo.

-Pues... exactamente como hace unas horas. Por suerte, a ti no te ha afectado demasiado porque no la has tenido demasiado tiempo pegada a tu brazo, pero estoy segura de que estaba empezando a hacerlo.

-Q-Quieres decir... ¿qué me estuvo a punto de quitar la vida?

-No. Lo que te estoy diciendo es lo que pretendía hacer contigo. Además, quitar la vida requiere un tiempo ya que es un proceso en el que prácticamente te succiona la vida desde dentro, o directamente entra en tu interior para fusionar su fragmento de alma con el tuyo.- en la cara de todos pudo ver reflejado el miedo, por eso les quiso contar lo bueno del tema.- No os preocupéis, la mayoría de ellos no tienen suficiente energía para caminar demasiado, así que podríamos decir que son unos incapacitados, no tienen movilidad.

Entre todas las caras pudo ver algunas más tranquilas que otras, pero bastante menos tensas que antes.

Después de éso, fueron todos a sus respectivos cuartos un poco miedosos y con las palabras de la morena bailando una salsa en su cabeza.

Todos estaban ya durmiendo, excepto Nami y Robin, que estaban hablando de sus amores. Robin insistía en que a Nami le gustaba Luffy y Nami le insistía a Robin de lo contrario.

-Además, tú no puedes hablar demasiado, que sé que te gusta Zoro. - le dijo ya un poco cansada de repetir la misma historia todo el rato.

-Pero yo lo reconozco y tú no.-dijo Robin divertida por las reacciones de su amiga.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con cara de enfadada.- ¿Y por qué no te le declaras?

-¿Eh?- ésa era la reacción que Robin nunca esperó tener frente a nadie y que ahora satisfacía a Nami.

-Ajá, ahí te pillé, ¿eh?- dijo con cara de pilla. La verdad es que era muy difícil desencajar así a su amiga y menos ser espectador de cómo enrojecía por momentos.

-Ehmm, bueno, está bien, lo he intentado alguna vez pero... es que, bueno, no sé.- dijo toda roja.

-Está bien, yo te dejo de insistir con lo de Zoro y tú me dejas de insistir con lo de Luffy.

- Nami... voy un momento al baño.- ante la cara de preocupación que puso Nami, Robin le contestó- vuelvo en seguida.

La espalda de Robin fue lo último que vio Nami, antes de ser cerrada la puerta del cuarto. Nami, esperó un rato antes de apagar la luz para dormir y esperar a Robin tumbada en la cama cogiendo el sueño.

Robin se dirigía hacia el baño, un poco cansada del viaje, y sobretodo de lo que hacía unas horas, había sucedido. Cuando entró en el baño, lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz y luego, fijarse bien en todo lo había allí, ya que era todo de un inmueble muy cargado de detalles, como el estilo barroco de la antigüedad.

Hizo sus cosas, y salió tal y como había entrado. Cuando se disponía a volver a su cuarto, oyó una voz monótona que la llamaba. Al principio creyó que eran sus compañeros de grupo, pero la idea se desvaneció en el mismo instante en el que notó que la voz era monótona, fría, que calculaba cada palabra y las afilaba para atravesar la mente y divagar en los pensamientos, entrar en ellos.

Y por mucho que Robin intentaba evitarlo, su mente se iba, desaparecía y empezaba a olvidar lo que quería hacer, aumentando así la influencia de la voz monótona sobre su pensamiento.

Poco a poco, sus pies se fueron dirigiendo hacia donde la llamaba la voz, dando pequeños pasos desconfiados, que la parte de su mente viva le proporcionaba.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se acercaba a la voz que la llamaba cada vez más intensamente, fría impenetrable, como un muro sin defectos por el que no puedes pasar.

Ésa voz... y casi ya se encontraba delante, sólo los separaba una puerta para verse la caras. Robin reconocía el lugar, y lo identificó como el lugar en el que antes había ocurrido lo de Luffy y la muñeca. Pero pronto su parte de mene viva, dejó de existir y se sumió en una absoluta oscurida, como si durmiera.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando cierta pelirroja se despertó un poco atontada todavía, y oía voces fuera. Lo primero que miró era si estaba la morena en su cama, pero todo lo que pudo observar era que a cama estaba desecha, cosa que le produjo mucha intriga.

Se vistió, y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacía dónde oía las voces, que en un principio parecían ser la de sus amigos discutiendo sobre qué era mejor: si la carne a la plancha o rebozada.

-Buenos días chicos -.- - saludó la pelirroja con cara de sueño. Y mirándolos como si fueran unos bichos raros.

-Buenos días, mi preciosa Nami. .- saludaba Sanji con su ya conocida cara de pervertido.

-¿Habéis visto a Robin?- preguntó mientras pasaba olímpicamente de Sanji.- es que ayer se fue al baño y me quedé dormida mientras la esperaba.

-¡Ah, sí! Yo la acabo de ver pasar hacía la cocina.--dijo Chopper muy contento, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de Ussopp.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- y se fue hacia la cocina para encontrarse con la morena y disculparse por haberse quedado dormida, ya que ella era buena amiga y no le había gustado nada haberse dormido sin antes haber visto que llegaba Robin sana y salva.

-Buenos días Robin- saludó al verla allí, preparándose un café. Pero la morena no saludó, y ni si quiera volteó la cabeza para mirar quién era. - esto.. Robin, siento mucho lo de anoche. Entiendo que estés enfadada pero, no fue mi intención...

Y de repente, Robin giró la cabeza con dificultad, como si fuera una muñeca , dejando mostrar una sonrisa forzada que daba mucho miedo.

-Pero si no estoy enfadada.- dijo con una voz que no era la suya. Era una voz fría, monótona, impenetrable.

-C-Claro. -UU.- Dijo Nami, disimulando el escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda. Con ésa respuesta, se ve que Robin había quedado satisfecha, ya que volvió a girar la cabeza de ésa forma ante una Nami asustada y con muchas gotas de sudor a su alrededor. Disimuladamente, Nami desapareció de la cocina sin dejar rastro.

En el comedor, contiguo a la cocina, suspiró aliviada de haber salido de allí, y haberse alejado de la misteriosa Robin.

-¿Qué te pasa?- O.o preguntó Zoro con cara de desconcierto. Nami se asustó ya que había aparecido de golpe y sin que ella se hubiera percatado.

-¿Tú no estabas con los demás en la sala del otro lado de la cocina?- preguntó Nami.

-Aaah- dijo Zoro cómo si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo- así que están en el otro lado de la cocina.

-Bien ya veo que te habías perdido.-.-U-concluyó Nami.

-Pero dime, ¿qué te pasaba antes que suspirabas aliviada? ¿Has estado con Robin quizás?- preguntó Zoro sin deje de preocupación.

-Sí...- dijo la pelirroja suspirando de nuevo.

-Lo imaginaba...- dijo Zoro, ahora sí, con tono de preocupación.- estaba rara... ¿verdad?

-Sí...- volvió a asentir Nami mirando inquieta hacia otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de Zoro, que buscaban repuestas en los suyos. - no sé en absoluto qué le ocurre, así que no me lo preguntes.- y entonces le vino a la cabeza lo de anoche.- "O directamente entra en tu interior para fusionar su fragmento de alma con la tuya" - pronunció en voz alta, recordándoselo a Zoro.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que a Robin se le ha metido uno de ellos dentro?- preguntó Zoro sorprendido, ya que de ésa forma lo encontraba todo lógico.- por eso ha actuado así esta mañana...

_Flash __back_

_-Buenos días Robin- saludó Zoro a la morena, que se encontraba sentada en una butaca muy grande. Al ver que no contestaba prosiguió- esto.. yo tenía... que decirte algo...- al no ser interrumpido siguió- mira es que a verdad es que yo estoy... yo estoy... estoy... e-enam-mora-rado d-de t-ti.-concluyó todo rojo y con los nervios a raíz de piel. Pero no oyó nada que surgiera de la boca de la Robin, excepto un extraño "vale",_ _que no le pareció una respuesta coherente después de lo que le acababa de confesar._

_Fin flash __back_

Nami, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia en la cara de Zoro por lo que había explicado.

-Bueno, ya vale o no te cuento nada más sobre mis intimidades.¬/¬

-Vale, vale- contestó un poco más tranquila.- Oye, tendríamos que investigar más sobre el tema, porque es posible que haya más cosas a parte de ésta que no sabemos. Imagínate, si han sido capaces de engañar a Robin, que era la única que sabía del tema.

-De acuerdo, mientras estaba perdido buscando a los demás, me he encontrado con una biblioteca. Así que sígueme.

-De acuerdo- dijo, un poco desconfiada, y salieron de allí, comenzando a recorrer todo el pasillo, o mejor dicho, TODA la mansión. Bueno, toda excepto la sala que buscaban.

-Ay, ay, ay- +-+ jadeaba Zoro mientras subía las escaleras arrastrándose y dejando un rastro de sudor en cada escalón.

-Bueno Zoro, ¿existe o no existe la biblioteca?

-Sí, pero... no me acuerdo de dónde estaba. u.u-dijo mientras llegaba a dónde Nami, la cual se había sentado en el suelo y se apoyaba en la pared para descansar mientras esperaba a Zoro.

-¿En serio? ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria? ñ.ñ-dijo con una cara que atemorizó a Zoro.

-No, no... no hace falta que seas tan amable conmigo... jeje -U-contestó un poco asustado.

-¡Pues ve a buscar la biblioteca, yo te espero a ti!- gritó Nami enfadada totalmente. Del susto Zoro, pegó un salto y se fue a hacer lo que le habían mandado hacer.- vaya tío... tiene la misma orientación que un gato sin cabeza y apuesto a que el gato seguiría teniendo más orientación que él.

Mientras decía eso vio la puerta de una sala abierta. Por la pequeña obertura se podía observar una pequeña parte de lo que parecía ser una estantería y se adentró en ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una vez dentro reconoció el decorado y la disposición de los objetos. "Es verdad, al entrar aquí lo primero con lo que nos encontramos fue con una biblioteca... pero esta parece ser otra porque estamos en un piso más arriba"

Pensando en eso, comenzó a observar más detenidamente la sala y encontró un montón de libros esparcidos por toda una mesa de las que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Se acercó un poco para observar que tenía encima y encontró un título que le pareció interesante: Las almas perdidas.

Con la mano que no sujetaba el libro, paseaba el dedo índice por las voluminosas letras, que parecía que hubieran incrustado allí. Y con esa misma mano, abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y empezó a leer:

"_Las almas que residen en estos objetos, mencionados en el capítulo anterior, no dejan vivir a nadie que tengan cerca. Cuando tienen a muchas presas juntas se vuelven todavía más agresivos, hasta el punto de que utilicen uno de sus poderes más fuertes, aunque eso les obligue a gastar más energía de la que deberían de usar. _

_Ése poder, consiste en llamar a alguien al que hayan visto antes, lo hacen mediante la mente, y es(como hemos dicho antes) muy poderoso, ni siquiera una persona con gran voluntad, sería capaz de interceptar el ataque._

_Luego, poseen a su presa, y se hacen pasar por ella para vivir la vida de ésa presa. Suelen seleccionar a gente inteligente así que si usted está entre esas personas es mejor que vaya con cuidado."_

Bien, ahora al menos ya sabía qué le pasaba a Robin, y que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por Luffy.

**Esto... siento mucho el retraso, es que no tuve tiempo hasta hoy. Pero bueno, lo he hecho más largo, para compensar todo lo que he tardado, así que espero que os guste a todos, y gracias por tu opinión (si es que dejas review claro xD) **


End file.
